Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for indexing and searching encrypted data and/or documents. In particular, but not by way of limitation, some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for storing encrypted index files using a set of generated logical memory identifiers and searching in the encrypted index files.
Enterprises often encrypt their electronic files containing sensitive data for security and privacy concerns. Searching among a number of encrypted documents based on content within the encrypted documents can be challenging. Known solutions include defining an association between a search string (e.g., a keyword) and a set of encrypted file identifiers that identifies a set of encrypted files. Instead of searching based on the search string, these solutions involve searching based on the set of encrypted file identifiers. These solutions, however, still present a security problem because the association between the search string and the set of encrypted file identifiers is not encrypted and is open to security attacks.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved and secure methods and apparatus for indexing and searching encrypted documents.